Just Like You Do
by Arata Lau
Summary: [2nd Story, Belajar Bareng] Bercerita tentang kehidupan seorang Park Jisung yang menjalani hubungan "Teman Tapi Mesra" bersama sahabatnya, Zhong Chenle (NCT Dream/SungLe/ChenSung/Jisung x Chenle/Boys Love)
1. Pensil

**Just Like You Do by SOON**

 **PENSIL**

 **Cast: Park Jisung, Zhong Chenle, etc**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **Declaimer: Cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing, NCT milik SM, semuanya milik Tuhan YME, saya hanya meminjam nama**

 **Warning: ada typo?, shounen ai, friendzone detected, sebagian kata tidak sesuai EYD**

 **Bercerita tentang kehidupan seorang Park Jisung yang menjalani hubungan "Teman Tapi Mesra" bersama sahabatnya, Zhong Chenle.**

 **.**

 **To The World!**

 **Here an NCTzen...**

 **.**

Suasana ramai saat itu di dalam kelas 10-2 NCT High School. Anak-anak baru SMA yang agak labil itu sering bercanda satu sama lain dipagi hari sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Itu memang kebiasaan yang mereka dilakukan setiap hari, tapi hari ini berbeda.

Ujian...

Ya, hari ini ujian hari pertama di semester pertama mereka. Panik pasti, bagi yang tidak belajar tentunya.

Semua saling berkumpul untuk kembali mempelajari apa yang seharusnya diuji hari ini. Ada pula kelompok nakal yang membuat rencana contekan. Bisa dilihat perbedaan cara mereka berkumpul, benar-benar kontras.

Disaat semua sibuk mengulang pelajaran dan membuat contekan, satu anak ini malah terlihat ingin menangis sambil melihat isi tasnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, mulutnya dimanyunkan, dan mengeluarkan suara rengekan lucu.

"Huhuhuuu.. jisuunggg~" anak itu mulai merengek kepada teman sebangkunya, Park Jisung, yang sedang membaca buku fisikanya karena hampir semua rumus yang ia hapal semalam tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja saat bangun di pagi hari.

"Kenapa le? kamu belum belajar juga?" tanya Jisung dengan suaranya yang paaaaaaaling lembut. Hanya kepada Chenle dia berbicara seperti itu.

"Panggil aku hyung jisung! kalo kamu ga panggil aku hyung, aku makin nangis nihh..." Chenle bukannya tenang mendengar suara lembut Jisung, malah dibuat makin kesal karena si anak yang lebih muda satu tahun itu tidak memanggilnya hyung. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, selain umur, Chenle memang lebih terlihat manja dan menggemaskan dibanding Jisung. Pantas saja Jisung tak mau memaggilnya hyung.

Tapi mau tak mau, Jisung harus mengalah. Daripada rengekan Chenle terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Yasudah, chenle-hyung kenapa?"

"Jisung, lele lupa tidak membawa alat tulis apapun, tempat pensil lele tertinggal setelah belajar semalam. Boleh lele pinjam punya jisung?"

Rupanya tempat pensil Chenle tertinggal. Bisa bahaya kalau ia bisa menjawab soal tetapi tidak ada media yang ia pakai untuk menulisnya.

"Yasudah, chenle-hyung pakai punya Jisung saja. Jisung punya cadangan kok." ujar Jisung sambil memberikan pensil, penghapus, dan bolpoin dari dalam tempat pensilnya.

Chenle yang saat itu terlihat sedih langsung bahagia. Dia berjingkrak-jingkrak kecil sambil duduk di kursinya dengan wajah sumringah.

 **CUP**

Refleks Chenle mencium pipi Jisung karena terlalu senang masalahnya telah selesai.

"Terima kasih jisung... kamu adalah teman lele yang paling baik sedunia..." ucapnya senang dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat seperangkat alat tulis yang tadinya berada di tangan Jisung telah beralih ke tangannya.

'Teman ya?'

"Ah, chenle-hyung, jisung harus ke toilet dulu."

"Lele ikut!"

"Tidak hyung, chenle-hyung belajar saja dulu. Sejak tadi hyung gelisah sampe-sampe ga belajar kan. Jisung sebentar kok, lima menit lagi ujian dimulai lohhh.."

Perkataan Jisung ada benarnya sih, Chenle belum mengulang pelajarannya tadi karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan tempat pensilnya. Akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Jisung.

"Jangan lama-lama ya jisungie~.."

"Iya hyungiee~.."

 **.**

Jisung kembali dengan tergesa ke kelasnya. Samuel saat itu ada di belakang Jisung juga terlihat tergesa-gesa dengan nafas yang terengah-engah seperti orang yang sudah berlari jauh. Jisung dan Samuel terlihat mengobrol kecil sebelum menuju bangkunya masing-masing. Sekembalinya Jisung yang katanya dari toilet, bel tanda ujian dimulai pun berbunyi.

Entah apa yang dilakukannya di toilet. Jarak dari toilet ke kelas mereka hanya butuh 5 langkah saja tetapi Jisung terlihat kelelahan seperti sudah berlari jauh dengan keringatnya yang mengucur itu membuat Chenle khawatir tentu saja. Apa mungkin Jisung melihat hantu di toilet? Hii... jangan deh, nanti Chenle takut lagi kalau mau ke toilet yang dekat.

 **.**

Selama ujian, Chenle dan Jisung tidak bertemu mata sama sekali. Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dengan soal fisika yang ada di mejanya masing-masing.

Sampai ujian terakhir pada hari ini, yaitu ujian bahasa korea, Chenle dan Jisung akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega.

"Jisung, tunggu lele ya... lele mau piket dulu, jisungie tunggu aja di depan kelas."

"Iya hyung, jangan terlalu betah nyapunya."

Chenle sibuk menyapu bagian depan dalam kelasnya dan mendengar suara dua orang laki-laki sedang berbincang di balik pintu kelas yang hanya berjarak dua langkah dari tempatnya menyapu.

'Ah itu suara jisung sama samuel kan?' ujar Chenle dalam hati sambil tetap menyapu daerah kekuasannya saat itu.

"Eh sung, nanti lagi jangan lupa bawa alat tulis. Untung kantin udah buka deh coba kalo masi tutup."

"Hahahaha... ga bakal lah.. tadi cuma kebetulan aja ketinggalan."

"Tapi gila juga kamu sung bisa lari secepet itu dari kantin, aku yang lari dari depan tangga lantai tiga aja cape, apalagi yang lari dari kantin lantai satu ke kelas lantar tiga."

"Biasa aja tuh sam, mangkannya banyakin olahraga biar tubuhnya bugar, bukan kurus kerempeng gitu."

Yang terdengar setelah perbincangan itu cuma suara tawa mereka berdua. Chenle yang sejak tadi menguping, buru-buru menyelesaikan tugasnya. Setelah selesai, Chenle langsung membuka pintu kelas dengan sedikit keras, membuat Jisung yang tinggal sendirian karena Samuel lebih dulu pulang itu tersentak kaget.

"Aduh hyung, jisung kaget nih, jangan banting-banting pintu dong!" Jisung yang kaget tidak sadar telah berbicara dengan intonasi yang tinggi kepada hyungnya itu.

Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Chenle langsung menubruk badan Jisung dan memeluknya.

Jisung yang sadar dia sudah bicara kasar ke hyungnya balas pelukan Chenle. "Hyung, maaf, jisung ga bermaksud bicara gitu ke hyung..". Jisung merasa bersalah karena mengira Chenle seperti ini karena salahnya.

"Jisung babo!" Chenle berteriak di dalam pelukan Jisung. Suaranya tertahan membuat teriakan itu tidak terlalu jelas dan tidak sampai terdengar ke penjuru lorong sekolahnya.

"Maaf hyung.. Jisung salah ya.."

"Jisung babo, hiks... kalau ga punya pensil, jangan kasih pinjam lele dong. Lele jadi merasa bersalah ke jisung kan jadinyaa... hiks" Chenle berbicara dengan suara pelan dan terisak-isak sambil menyandarkan sisi kepalanya di dada Jisung.

"Hyung tau?" Jisung kaget karena Chenle tahu rahasianya.

"Lele denger omongan jisung sama samuel tadi. Harusnya jisung ga boleh begitu. Bilang aja ga punya, nanti biar lele minjem ke temen yang lain. Jadi, jisung ga usah lari-lari sampe keringetan pagi-pagi kan.."

"Gapapa hyung, anggep aja olahraga pagi."

"Kenapa Jisung ga pinjem punya temen kelas aja, daripada beli lagi jauh-jauh ke kantin?"

"Kalo jisung pinjem ke temen, ga enak dong chenle-hyung liat nanti. Lagian jisung sengaja beli buat cadangan. Sekarang jisung jadi punya alat tulis cadangan kan, chenle-hyung kalau mau pinjam lagi pasti jisung beri pinjam juga."

"Hiks... makasih jisungie... lele janji gaakan ketinggalan barang-barang lagi.." Chenle kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Jisung.

"Tak apa kok hyung, lagian jisung ikhlas ngelakuinnya buat chenle-hyung. Udah ah jangan nagis terus, mending sekarang pulang ya.."

Chenle melepas pelukannya dan mengusap sedikit wajahnya lalu menggenggam tangan Jisung mengajaknya segera pulang karena hari hampir gelap.

"Lele harus bilang makasih ke jisungie, makasih ya jisungie... Jisung mau ditraktir makan ga sama lele?" Chenle sudah agak membaik dan tidak terisak lagi saat mereka sudah sampai depan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Ga perlu hyung, mending belajar lagi di rumah chenle-hyung."

"Ya sudah, kita ke rumah jisungie dulu terus ke rumah lele yaaa..."

"Siap hyung!" jawab Jisung dengan bersemangat.

'Lagian, ciuman tadi pagi aku anggep ucapan terima kasihnya hyung kok. Kapan-kapan buat chenle-hyung seneng lagi ah.' ucap Jisung dalam hati sambil nyengir-nyengir sendiri sepanjang perjalanannya menuju rumah. Tak lupa, Jisung juga tetap megang tangan Chenle.

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENSIL END**

 **Halohalooo.. Ini author baru.. kenalin, SOON. Panggil aja SOON ya.. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~ Mohon bimbingannya~ hehe**

 **Sebelumnya soon cuma reader dan ganti-ganti nama, dan jugaaaa cerita ini udah soon publish di wattpad.**

 **Btw, gimana ceritanya? Gaje? Kurang greget? Jarang ya yang bikin cerita SungLe, jadi pas ada ide ini ya langsung tulis+publish T.T**

 **Maafkan soon bikin duo dedek gini udah maen cinta-cintaan, meskipun kayaknya yang tau cinta di sini cuma si Jisung. lol**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat diterima..**

 **See u~**

 **SOON**


	2. Belajar Bareng

**Just Like You Do by SOON**

 **BELAJAR BARENG**

 **Cast: Park Jisung, Zhong Chenle, etc**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **Declaimer: Cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing, NCT milik SM, semuanya milik Tuhan YME, saya hanya meminjam nama**

 **Warning: ada typo?, shounen ai, friendzone detected, sebagian kata tidak sesuai EYD**

 **Bercerita tentang kehidupan seorang Park Jisung yang menjalani hubungan "Teman Tapi Mesra" bersama sahabatnya, Zhong Chenle.**

 **.**

 **To The World!**

 **Here an NCTzen...**

 **.**

Besok adalah hari terakhir Ujian Semester 1 di NCT High School. Mata pelajaran yang diujikan besok adalah Bahasa Inggris. Berhubung Jisung tidak menguasai bahasa ini, ia harus belajar bersama lagi di rumah Chenle.

Chenle berasal dari Shanghai. Saat pertama pindah ke Korea, ia sama sekali tidak bisa berbicara dalam bahasa Korea. Pada minggu pertama kepindahannya, ia harus mulai berinteraksi dengan teman sekolah dan juga tetangga. Untung saja Chenle bisa berbahsa Inggris, meskipun tidak banyak yang mengerti, setidaknya Chenle tetap bisa berkomunikasi.

Intinya, Chenle itu fasih berbahasa Inggris. Jadi tidak salah kalau Jisung berguru padanya.

Rumah Chenle dan Jisung memang dekat, masih satu blok. Hanya terhalang oleh satu rumah saja. Jadi, Jisung dan Chenle leluasa kalau mau main atau belajar bersama.

.

"Mama, selamat sore..." Jisung memang biasa masuk bebas ke rumah Chenle, dia juga disuruh agar memanggil orang tua Chenle dengan sebutan mama dan baba. Memang sih mereka sudah begitu dekat, tapi tetap tidak sopan kalau tidak menyapa nyonya rumah -calon mertua- kan.

"Ah, jisung.. mau belajar bersama lagi?" Ibu dari Zhong Chenle itu sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk dimasak ternyata.

"Iya ma. Jisung ke atas dulu yaa..." Pamit Jisung yang langsung naik ke lantai dua, karena kamar Chenle ada di lantai dua.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Cool Chenle', Jisung mengatur dulu detak jantungnya yang udah deg-degan mau ketemu lagi sama doi. Padahal Jisung udah setiap hari ketemu, setiap hari juga Jisung ga pernah berhenti ngerasa deg-degan deket-deket sama Chenle.

Jisung akhirnya berani buka pintu berwarna coklat itu. Matanya langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang menurut Jisung jangan sampai terlewatkan.

Chenle ternyata sedang tidur di atas kasurnya sambil memeluk boneka lumba-lumba berukuran besar yang merupakan hadiah dari Jisung saat ulang tahun Chenle tahun lalu.

Menurut Jisung, tingkat keimutan Chenle meningkat kalau sedang tidur. Apalagi Chenle yang saat itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek di atas lutut dan kaos putih yang yang acak-acakan telah memberikan Jisung sebuah keindahan Tuhan.

Jisung bisa melihat paha mulus Chenle dan juga sedikit bagian perut Chenle.

Saat sedang menikmati pemandangan itu, seketika Jisung sadar. 'Aisshhh apa yang aku lakukan? Sadar jisung sadarrr.. jangan nafsu, dosa tau. Tahaaann tahaannn..' Jisung berbicara dalam hatinya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku tidak tega membangunkan chenle-hyung, mending baca-baca dulu deh." Akhirnya Jisung membuka buku latihannya dan menyamankan diri di meja belajar milik Chenle.

Sudah sekitar 20 menit dan Jisung masih bertahan di bab yang sama. Bab Language Expression.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti ini. Apa yang tertulis di sini bahkan aku susah untuk membacanya. Apa aku harus menelan kamus dulu?" Seruan Jisung itu terdengar sangat frustasi dan terdengar agak keras.

"Euungghh..." Terdengar suara lenguhan dari samping kiri Jisung,

"Jisungie?" Chenle mulai bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk di tepian ranjang. Ia menatap Jisung dengan mata sayu. Terlihat sekali kalau dia masih mengantuk.

"Ah. Maaf hyung, jisung mengganggu hyung ya?" Jisung merasa bersalah karena telah mengganggu tidur Chenle.

"Jam berapa ini?"

"Jam 4 sore hyung."

"Eh? Jam 4 sore? Maaf jisungie, lele ketiduran tadi..." Chenle memasang wajah bersalahnya yang benar-benar menggoyahkan iman seorang Park Jisung.

"Gapapa kok hyung, mending hyung sekarang cuci muka ya. Jisungie tunggu di sini."

Chenle dengan langkah gontai masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan setelah keluar dari sana, tampilannya terlihat lebih segar.

"Jisungie sudah sampai mana belajarnya?" Tanya Chenle yang duduk di kursi sebelah Jisung.

"Jisung masih terjebak di bagian making arrangement. Ini maksudnya apa sih hyung?"

"Ohh.. make arrangement itu bikin argumen atau aturan, misalnya lele minta jisung buat dateng jam 1 siang tapi jisung ga bisa, nah jisung kasih argumen ke lele biar pertemuannya di undur atau dipercepat."

"Oh begituu... oke oke jisung ngerti hyung."

"Kalau ngerti, gimana kalau dicoba langsung sama lele?"

"Boleh-boleh.." Jisung dengan percaya dirinya kalau dia bisa kalau hanya membuat argumen atau negosiasi, karena ia sudah terbiasa bikin alesan buat temen-temennya yang nagajakin dia maen padahal saat itu Jisung lagi mager akut.

"Oke, lele mulai yaaa.."

"Good evening Mr. Park, can I help you?" Chenle memulai pembicaraan dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang fasih.

"Good morning Mr. Zhong, I want to... emmmm.. I want to... Ah hyung jisung bingung." Sungguh awalan yang payah.

"Bagaimana kalau ceritanya lele ini rekan kerja jisungie yang mau janji ketemuan ya.."

"Oke hyung mulaii..."

"Good evening Mr. Park, can I help you?" Masih awalan yang sama dengan yang pertama.

"Good morning too Mr. Zhong, I want to make an appointment."

"Is there a problem Mr. Park?"

"I think.. ummm... hyung, jisungie gatau kalau orang kantoran biasanya ngapain aja. Jisung masi bingung nih." Perkataan Jisung ada benarnya. Mereka masih muda untuk memahami perihal seperti itu.

"Ya sudah, ganti topik. Gimana kalau ceritanya jisung ngajak lele jalan-jalan?"

"Oke tuh okeee..." Jisung langsung oke-oke aja.

"Good morning jisung-ah."

"Good morning too chenle-hyung. Can I help you?"

"I just want to make an appointment."

"Why? Seems like you get a problem?"

"No, I just want to go hang out with you. Can you?"

"Of course."

"Can we meet tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"How about next evening?"

"No problem." Dahi Chenle mulai berkerut mendengar jawaban Jisung.

"Can I see you at park? I will wait you there."

"It's Alright hyung."

"Aishhh!" Chenle mendesis dengan keras membuat Jisung kaget.

"Hyung kenapa? Bahasa Inggris jisung ada yang salah ya?"

"Jisung-ah, ini kan judulnya bikin penawaran bikin aturan, kalau kamu gaada bantahan sama sekali terhadap permintaan chenle, itu belum sempurna untuk disebut making arrangement tau!" Chenle kesal, bagaimana bisa Jisung terus mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Tapi jisung memang bisa ketemuan sama hyung besok sore kok."

"Jisung pabo! Kan ini cuma latihan. LATIHAN! masa dianggap serius sih?" Chenle makin kesal saat tahu ternyata Jisung terlalu serius.

"Tapi Jisung beneran pengen ketemuan kok sama hyung."

Pernyataan Jisung membuat Chenle terdiam.

"Jisung juga ga bisa nolak permintaan chenle-hyung, gaakan pernah. Jadi maaf ya hyung.."

Pernyataan kedua dari Jisung makin membuat Chenle terdiam.

"Hyung? Kenapa hyung diam? Hyung marah ya ke jisung? Maaf..~" Jisung merasa tak enak karena melihat Chenle yang biasanya ceria penuh ekspresi itu menjadi terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hyung?" Chenle tersentak saat Jisung menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Beneran jisungie ga bisa nolak permintaan lele?"

Jisung membalasnya dengan mengangguk.

"Kalau gitu, traktir lele makan ramen sekarang."

"Oke hyung.. ayo siap-siap."

Chenle yang mendengar itu sedikit merona karena perkataan Jisung benar, dia tak pernah menolak permintaan Chenle meskipun permintaan itu aneh.

Bagi Jisung, ia memang tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang yang disuakinya kan? Meskipun orang yang disukainya masih menganggapnya teman, Jisung akan berusaha selalu bersamanya dan membuatnya bahagia.

Hari ini, kamus bahasa Inggris Jisung telah bertambah.

 _'I am willing to do anything, if it is a command that comes out of your sweet mouth.'_

'Lagian aku lapar, makan ramen sore-sore tak apa lah, apalagi kalau dengan chenle-hyung heheehhe...'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BELAJAR BARENG END**

 **Kok Jisung jadi jago modus sama ngegombal ya? Diajarin siapa? wkwwkwk.. Jawabannya, kata-kata gombal itu sendirinya keluar dari mulut Jisung kalau lagi ngobrol sama Chenle. LOL**

 **Gimana chapter ini? Makin gaje ya? Ga terlalu sweet? Ini cerita seperti biasa, dibuat dengan terburu-buru soalnya takut idenya keburu ilang. Btw, JLYD ini sudah pernah dipublish di wattpad.**

 **Untuk balasan review, sudah dikirim ke pm-nya masing-masing ya~ kecuali yang tidak log-in, soon balas di sini**

 **vkookiesandnoren: soon juga terhura si dede uda gede huhu... makasih ya uda review ;;**

 **Kritik, saran, review, fav, dan follow sangat diperbolehkan.**

 **See u~**

 **SOON**


End file.
